invader idol part 8
by vesago
Summary: times running out who's gonna win invader idol


Kyle- Hello everyone and welcome to…

Everyone- …

Kyle- I SAID WELCOME TO…!

Everybody-…

Kyle- Ugh, line!

Director- You say 'Invader Idol'

Random dude- WHERE THE HELL IS THE STUDIO!

Kyle- Hey! Naughty language!

Everyone- BOO! (throws tomatoes)

Kyle- Shut up, Nny. Now bring out the contestants.

Gaz walks on stage,and Zim is carring Tak bridle style

Gaz taks her seat and Zim and Tak make out on his chair

Kyle- SHUT UP AND KNOCK IT OFF IF THE SHOWS STARED!

Zim, Tak and Zim- (sit down)

Kyle- Now hand me the envelope of shame, Nny.

Nny- (hands over the envelope of shame)

Kyle- Anyway, last week, we sent Gir home because he just isn't awesome enough to be on this show. (shoots some guy in the auddence with laser) So this week's loser is (opens envelope, stops breathing then faints)

Tak- What? Who lost?

Zim- GRAB THE ENVELOPE! (grabs envelope) Uh, I can't read it! It's in ancent high Gallifreyan. WE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO LOST!

Tak- GET ON THE INTERNET!

Everyone- (freaks out)

Kyle- (gets up) sorry just got hard to breath for some reson.

Everyone- TELL US WHO LOST!

Kyle- Ok! (snatches envelope from Zim) It's a tie!

Zim- Between who?

Kyle- Tak and Gaz!

Everyone- (gasp)

Neek- Then how will we know who lost?

Kyle- Don't worry, I plan for this stuff. Ok, three people say Gaz should go, and three people say Tak should go. But what these people don't know is, my brothers and sisters and I vote every week as well.

Liz and Katelin- YEA! THE POWER OF VOTING FAMILY! WHEW!

Kyle- (throws cans at the girls) As I was saying, I'm the all powerful judge here. My original plan was that my vote gets double, but here's a new idea; and ultimate showdown between Gaz and Tak.

Everyone- (cheers)

Kyle- This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny, good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive I wonder who it will be, this is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny.- Uh, yea. Let's start with round one, you must both sing a song of your choice. Tak, you go first because you did a badass song last week

Tak-

It's true, we're all a little insane  
But it's so clear now that I am unchained Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds,  
But it's taking over all the time You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me - don't deny,  
Sweet sacrifice One day, I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds,  
But its taking over all the time You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh, you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice... I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die Erase the silence  
Erase my life Do you wonder why you hate? [Our burning ashes]  
[Blacken the day]  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? [A world of nothingness]  
[Blow me away] You poor, sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me - don't deny,  
Sweet sacrifice

Kyle- Ah, one of my favorites. Gaz your up.

Gaz-

Be gone with you, articles of nothingness.  
I don't know what I have to do to prove myself,  
This audience is stern.  
Gray is what rises from the pits,  
Choose a new medicine to control it.  
You thought you had me fooled,  
The gray is what rises from the pits.  
You thought you had me fooled,  
The gray is what rises from the pits.  
My lady, let us waltz.  
We can ignore the firearms,  
Guns manufactured by fear.  
And I will never be forgotten.  
I will never forget you.  
And I will never forget you.  
I will never forget you .  
I will never forget you.  
With dead tongues and lonely hearts, we cough the poison out.  
And yet I sing a song of hope.  
With dead tongues and lonely hearts, we cough the poison out.  
I sing a song of hope.  
Your final days approach.  
This will be our final confrontation.  
This will be our last.  
This will be our last.

Kyle- Another one I like. Ah, so hard to choose, that's why I invited these guys over. First, we have Simon from American Idol!

Simon- (walks on stage) Ello, Kyle.

Kyle- (laughs)

Simon- What?

Kyle- Hehe, (kicks simon in his balls).

Simon- (rolls in pain and sits at judge desk)

Kyle- Next, we have Jack skellington from nightmare before christmas!

Jack- (walks on stage and waves)

Simon- He's not a famous judge!

Kyle- No, but he is a badass.

Jack- thank you Kyle

Jack and Kyle- (sit down at judge table)

Kyle- By the way how's Sally?

Jack- Oh just amazing, we just had our secound baby Daimeon(my oc already posted) and our first born Sarah(same) she's three now.

Kyle- That's great to hear. Ok, Any of you guys have a suggestion for round 2?

Liz- SIA SONGS!

Kyle- I was talking to the judges, Liz oh and don't worry i'll be home to make dinner (throws another can but accidentally hits Trenton a guy from nextdoor)

Trenton- OW!

Kyle- Jack you can suggest first.

Jack- Huh? Oh, isn't she pretty?

Kyle- Who?

Jack- Your sister.

Kyle- LIZ?(pulls ou a blowtorch and burns Jack) SICK! SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE AND GIVE ME A SUGGESTION!

Jack- Anything Liz wants.

Kyle- No! and she's 16 You ca-

Liz- YEA! OH YEA! Gaz! SING BUTTONS! TAK! YOU'RE A BEYOTCH! AND TAK CAN SING WHATEVER SHE WANTS!

Kyle- (slames head on table)

Gaz-

You got me pushing imaginary buttons  
Step away from me lover, away from me lover  
You got me counting imaginary school children  
Get away from me lover, away from me lover  
Yes I can see that my carpet is animated  
Walk away from me lover, away from me lover  
Yes I see you open wounds in everyone I've dated  
Away from me lover, get away from me lover I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
Oh oh oh oh  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
Oh oh oh oh You got me turning all the lights on and off  
Walk away from me lover, away from me lover  
When will you see that I am carrying this stuff  
Walk away from me lover, away from me lover  
Can't you see that I am losing my marbles  
It's marvellous losing another, losing another I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
Oh oh oh oh  
I am no good for you  
I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do  
Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh walk away from me lover, away from me lover  
Oh oh oh get away from me lover, away from me lover  
Oh oh oh step away from me lover, away from me lover  
Oh oh oh walk away from me lover, away from me lover

Simon- Come on! Lets hear a song of your choice.

Kyle- I hate you, Simon. (throws can)

Tak- (sigh)-

So, we're alone again  
i wish it were over  
we seem to never end  
only get closer  
to the point where i can take no more  
the clouds in your eyes  
down your face they pour  
won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry  
hush my baby now  
your talking is just noise and won't lay me down amongst  
your toys in a room where i can take no more  
the clouds in your eyes  
down your face they pour  
won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry  
photographs and brightly colored paper  
are your mask you wear in this caper  
that is our life  
we walk right into the strife  
and a tear from your eye brings me home  
the clouds in your eyes  
down your face they pour  
won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry

Kyle- (headdesk) I HATE YOU SO MUCH, Liz!

Amy- (smiles)

Kyle- Ok, Simon, next category, please.

Simon- Well, since you all hate me so much, HANNAH MONATNA SONGS! The new ones.

Everyone- !

Kyle- I need somthing (takes a hit from a bong). Tak, go.

Simon- Hehe. (puts in earplugs)

Tak- (growl)-

Alright, here we go  
Follow me now  
Come on  
Hit it  
Everybody do your dance  
Ain't nothing better than an all night jam (Oh! ha)  
Are you ready for a little something new tonight (Oh yeah!)  
I got a brand new stepping thing you are gonna like  
Come on boys  
Gotta do like I do  
Just follow my lead  
Everybody let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it Shake it down low  
Then do the ice cream freeze  
All kind of stepping make you feel good (make you feel real good)  
Triple step, butterfly, sugar foot (sugar sugar foot)  
But, I'm coming with a new thing.  
What you need? (That's right!)  
Now everybody want to do the ice cream freeze (Whoohoo)  
Come on boys  
Gotta do like I do  
Just follow my lead  
Everybody let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night (party all night)  
Did I hear someone say party? (party)  
We're just getting started (woo!)  
Wanna take it from the top  
Will you know I will  
Now everybody let's chill  
Light, camera, freeze  
Everybody let's go!  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze (hooo)  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
(Do the ice cream freeze) Do the ice cream freeze  
(Do the ice cream freeze) Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it shake it  
(Do the snow cone slide) Do the snow cone slide  
Put your hands in the air  
Go Crazy  
Everybody let's chill

Kyle- (laughfs likes a pothead) Gaz.

Gaz- (looks scared)-

Kyle-i'm sorry

Gaz-

Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy

About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

[Repeat Chorus:]

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

Random dude- MY EARS! (runs away)

( the horrable song snaps Kyle out of his weed)

Kyle- because that song was so horable my weed stoped working Tak wins

Simon- Your just making up reasons to make Tak win because she's your favorite Invader Zim character!

Kyle- I am not! It is stated in the Invader Idol handbook that if you sing something so bad drugs stop working you lose

Simon 1- What handbook?

Kyle- This one! (hands handbook)

Simon 1- Its written in crayon!

Kyle- So!

Simon- So, you just made this behind your back while we were arguing, it only has that one rule!

Kyle- I did not! (stomps foot and red crayon falls out of sleeve)

Simon 1- (raises an eyebrow)

Kyle- That's not mine! Who put a crayon in my sleeve?

Zim- Hello? I haven't sang yet. Why don't you just get the judges vote.

Kyle- Fine! Everyone write down a vote.

The three judges- (write down a vote)

Kyle- Nny!

Nny- (walks on stage)

Fangirls- (scream)

Kyle- Count up the votes! (hands votes and glares at Simon)

Nny- I don't know how to count.

Kyle- You're the worst slave ever! (snatches votes) YES! Tak wins!

Tak- YES!

Simon- NOOOO!

Kyle- (takes out phone and laser gun)

Tak, Simon and jack- What are you doing?

Kyle- (dials number) Hi, Nny.

Simon- Who's Nny?

Everyone but Simon and Kyle- (scream and run away)

Kyle- Yea, code yellow.

Simon- Code yellow?

screen- (brakes down revealing two eyes in the shadows and a creepy smile)

Kyle- Here's your gun back. (throws gun)

Nny- (jumps forward and grabs gun) Thank you.

Simon- You called over a stupid teenager to hit me with a laser gun?

Nny- No. he called over his stupid friend teenager to hit you with this. (takes out new gun)

Simon- What's that?

Nny- (puts a knife in the ammo compartment)

Simon- Oh god!

Nny- (chases Simon around the stage)

Kyle- Well, join us next time for the season finally of Invader Idol, where the two love birds go up against each other. Bye!

Nny- (shoots Simon with knife from gun)

**Ok, and here's for this week:**

**Round one:**

**Tak: Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence**

**Gaz: Lacrymosa- Evanescence**

**Round two:**

**Gaz: Buttons- Sia**

**Tak: closer-joshua rodain**

**Round three:**

**Tak: Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)- Hannah Montana**

**Gaz: He Could Be The One- Hannah moutana**

**I picked the most anoying songs I could find^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And don't forget to read the next chapter to Invader Idol, which will be the SEASON ONE FINALLY! And there will a very, very, very special guest that you don't want to miss. YAY!**

**Kyle**


End file.
